Falling For You
by TWISTER22
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo Share a dorm together guess what happens next! CHAPTER 1 IS FIXED! PLEASE READ!


Falling For You  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of its characters obviously!  
  
(A/N) This is my first fan fiction so please don't hate me if the writing is a little weird at first! R/R is encouraged! Thank you and enjoy the story!  
  
Second (A/N) Do to this story being so confusing I had my older sister Amy the author of "This Love" on fan fiction retype it so everyone can understand it better! Here is the new edition of chapter one!  
  
Summary: Lizzie and David are in college and share a dorm!!   
  
Chapter 1: Roomies  
  
"Lizzie! What are you doing in my dorm!" asked Gordo.  
  
"Well I was assigned to dorm 456 and Miranda is right down the hall." Lizzie said.  
  
"I am going to check with the dean of admissions." Gordo said.  
  
"Okay", Lizzie shouted.  
  
"This is going to be great, if the dean doesn't make me and Ethan Craft (Miranda's dorm mate) switch", Lizzie said to  
herself.  
  
"Good news, were......" Before Gordo could finish his sentence Lizzie cut him off.  
  
"Wait Gordo I will just switch and save me the pain of hearing it come out of your mouth."  
  
"But Lizzie you aren't switching with Ethan Craft"  
  
Thank God she isn't switching with Ethan Craft, I can't have him as a roommate, he's brain dead!" Gordo said to himself.  
  
"I'm not, really? Stop joshing me Gordo." Lizzie said.  
  
"No really go ask the dean" said Gordo  
  
"No I believe you," said Lizzie.  
  
"But you have to promise me something Lizzie" Gordo said.  
  
"What?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Nothing will happen between us!" said Gordo.  
  
"I promise, cross my heart Gordo, I value our friendship too much and wouldn't want it getting messed up if we ever broke up." said Lizzie  
  
That night Lizzie was more comfortable sleeping in Miranda's dorm so she slept there to avoid any temptations. That morning Gordo jumped onto Lizzie's bed to find that she was not there. He ran to Miranda's dorm Lizzie was changing and singing "Out of Reach" by BBMak, while putting on makeup.  
  
"Lizzie, you had me scared to death I was going to go out and look for you." Gordo exclaimed.  
  
"Gordo can you leave I'm still getting changed!" Lizzie shouted.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to walk in on you like that, bye!" Gordo said, now showing shades of red on his face from embarrassment.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda left for class without Gordo. He had lost track of time and was setting up pictures of him and Lizzie on his bookshelf. The only photo he couldn't find was the 8th grade class picture where Lizzie gave him a kiss. Gordo was on the next plane home to look for it. Miranda was scared because Gordo never skipped school. Lizzie tried calling his cell phone, but she couldn't remember the number.  
  
"Oh wait, hey Miranda what was that famous phone number song?" Lizzie asked Miranda.  
  
" You mean 867-5309?" asked Miranda  
  
"That's it! Gordo, where are you had me worried sick!" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I'm in the LA airport I left something at home and I really want it.  
  
"What could you possibly leave at home that you had to go back and get NOW? Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well... it was the 8th grade class picture...." said Gordo  
  
Lizzie dropped the phone and ran into the bathroom. Miranda picked up her phone and told Gordo what happened and she hung up. Miranda knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
Lizzie? Miranda asked  
  
"Just leave me alone!" yelled Lizzie  
  
"Look I'm sorry Lizzie but I have to go to class, bye. said Miranda  
  
"WAIT, don't leave Miranda!" Lizzie said  
  
Lizzie opened the bathroom door  
  
"Miranda" Lizzie began. "When you were gone in Mexico City for the last couple weeks of the 8th grade, I-I... kissed Gordo on the cheek and the photographer took the picture right when I kissed him! For the 8th grade class picture and that's what he went home to get! Lizzie said  
  
"So are you saying Gordo has feelings for you?" asked Miranda.  
  
"I don't know, I guess if he flew all the way home to get that one photo of us." Lizzie said.  
  
Miranda called Gordo to find out if what Lizzie said was true. Turns out it was!! 


End file.
